The Human Goddess
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: The foolishness of Her Highness is wiser than us.The weakness of Her Majesty is stronger than us. She is the reason for death.The reason for our traumatic existence,But still we bow in her honor.Our benevolent…Our cruel...no...Our Human Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

_The foolishness of Her Highness is wiser than us._

_The weakness of Her Majesty is stronger than us. _

_She is the reason for death._

_The reason for our traumatic existence,_

_But still we bow in her honor._

_Our benevolent…_

_Our cruel…_

_No, Our Human Goddess._

_-Celestial Testament 1:2_

**The Human Goddess**

**Chapter one-Freedom**

"Dammit!" Ichigo swore as he sucked lightly on his pinkie. Yet again he cut himself while turning the large steel lever.

"Ichigo?!" Rukia sighed, exasperated, "Not again…" She took a quick look around. Then she stopped turning her lever and ran over to him.

"Do you need a band-aid?"

"I'm fine."

"You should maybe at least put alcohol on it…"

"I'm fine."

"You don't want it to get infecte-!"

"I said I'M FINE!"

Ichigo angrily turned away from her and began continuing his work. Rukia stood behind him quietly.

"Get to work!" Ichigo demanded, "If a Joushi sees you, you're in trouble." Rukia nodded slowly and went back to her lever.

"Dammit!" Not even two seconds later, Ichigo cut his other finger. "That's IT! I won't do this anymore!" His co-workers looked at him with a bored expression. This wasn't the first time he refused to work.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is stupid?" He questioned. Ishida opened his mouth as though to say something, but then quickly closed it as a Joushi began to near them.

"Is there something wrong, 1436?" The Joushi's voice was emotionless as he called Ichigo by his number. His dark armored suit moved as softly as a feather for it made no sound as he neared the orange-haired nuisance.

"Yes, there is." Ichigo said, "There's something wrong with this whole situation!"

The Joushi didn't change his stone-like expression, "This is what the goddess wants."

"Screw the Goddess!"

A long silence overcame the factory. In each chamber levers came to a halt.

"Those who curse the name of Celeste are put to instant death. May hell have mercy on your soul! " The Joushi was angry now, his eyes flaring inside his pale sockets.

Ichigo made no signs of fear, "I'd rather go to hell than to our 'benevolent' goddess. She's the reason for these six years of suffering! Since when did life amount to the turing of a lever?!" The Joushi began to open his mouth, but Ichigo was on a roll, "Am I the only one who remembers when the sun used to signal day? Not like the artificial light that comes on in our cells! That's right, cells!" He looked directly at the Joushi as he said this, "Those places we live in now are hardly worth being called a home." Ichigo turned away and lightly touched the lever, "I can remember…I can remember my Zanpakutou. I can remember how many lives I saved and how many I had to take…" Everyone watched him stare at the lever. They knew he wasn't really seeing it, but beyond it. Beyond into the world he left behind The one the Goddess destroyed.

Suddenly, the Joushi grabbed Ichigo by his collar and had him bend over in front of the lever. With his foot on Ichigo's back, the Joushi lifted the orange hair so Ichigo looked directly at the lever.

"Do you see that?" The Joushi asked. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "That is your life now. That is all your worth. You are a Shuujin. A prisoner. To the goddess, you are nothing. Absolutely nothing." With that said, the Joushi took out his thorn-ridden whip and lashed at Ichigo. Even as the steel made contact with his flesh, Ichigo didn't wince once.

"Today, you're lucky." The Joushi put his whip away, "But go against the word of Her Highness again and you will be killed."

As the Joushi walked down the chambers, the levers began whirring again. Once again, life was reduced to a simple turn.

"Ichigo," Ishida began disapprovingly, "This happens every time. Just forget it. There's nothing we can do now."

Ichigo looked up at him with wide eyes, "You can't really believe that, can you?" Ishida was silent. "Can you?!" This time, the question was directed to the entire chamber. Orihime ignored the question and continued to turn her lever.

"Stop that!" Ichigo commanded.

Orihime stopped…then started again, mechanically. She only knew how to turn...how to turn and breathe.

Ichigo sighed heavily, "If not today, tomorrow, I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer."

Now Sado spoke up, "The last time you tried that, you were nearly killed by the Nazukego."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I'm always near death. I don't even care anymore! Life is the worse thing that's happening to me, and it's the only thing I got!" He spat on the ground to emphazize his point, "Besides, it was the Nazukego that put this stupid Goddess notion in everyone's head. If we didn't appease to him, this would have never happened!"

Once again, nobody spoke. Ichigo took this as betrayal, "Fine! You guys stay if you want, but I'm not going to stick around!"

"You don't mean that."

Ichigo turned to Rukia. She looked at him with hurt eyes.

"You don't mean that…" she repeated, "You know you wouldn't leave your friends in danger…you're not that kind of person…"

Ichigo became angry. She was right. She was always right.

"Different situations call for different personalities." He responded seethingly, "I'm going, and that's final."

Knowing how stubborn he could be, everyone turned back to their levers and began turning. Everyone except Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo turned away from Rukia and stared deeply into space. Rukia looked at the welts on his back. They criss-crossed each other in numerous patterns. It was hard to tell when one started and one ended. The fresh, red ones did not make it any easier.

"Ichigo." She asked quietly.

"What?"

"Where would you go…if you leave?"

Silence. Besides the whirring of machines, between the two was utter silence.

Finally Ichigo spoke, "I don't know."

………………………………………………………………….

Click.

The light turned on over Ishida's bed. Morning time.

He sat up and looked across the small room. The bed on the other side was empty. His roommate was gone.

"Ichigo…" he said with urgency in his voice, "You didn't…"

He got up and walked to the other bed. He lifted the sheets, overturned the pillow, he even bent over and looked underneath the mattress, but Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, Ichigo!" Ishida swore. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. If a Joushi sees that he's missing, Ishida will be the one punished. Then Ichigo will be tracked and killed on site.

"1435!"

Ishida froze as a Joushi called his number.

"1435, where is your roommate?" Ishida could feel the Joushi standing in the doorway.

Ishida shrugged, his back turned to the Joushi.

"Really?" The Joushi said this with sarcasm, "Then can you tell me why his bed is empty? He surely is not in the mess hall."

Ishida felt his body begin to slightly shake. After swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally said, "He went to the bathroom."

The Joshi smirked, "Really? I'll go check. If I find out your lying, you will be meeting the Goddess soon...that is, if you've been good."

Ishida's heart thumped in rhythm with the Joushi's footsteps. This one was not as silent as the one from yesterday.

As soon as the door closed, Ishida quickly ran to the wall near his bed. "Knock once, pause, twice, pause, once." He whispered quickly as he knocked on the thin wall. This was the secret knock between Inoue and Rukia's room and theirs. Ishida's fears grew as the knock wasn't returned.

"Rukia?!" He said frantically. He walked to his door and opened it. He stuck his head out slowly and looked to make sure no Joushi's were around. Then he walked to the door next to him and knocked. Orihime opened the door. She looked scared.

"Inoue!" Ishida said happily, "Where's Rukia?"

Orihime shrugged, "I don't know. But the Joushi will be back soon. If he finds out I was lying…he'll…he'll…" Tears sprang in her eyes.

"We have to get out of here" Ishida knew there was no other way.

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know!" That was the last thing spoken as Ishida grabbed her arm. Then they opened the window and leaped out into the nearby forest, not even stopping to see if any Joushi's were present. Only fear was driving them now.

………………………………………………………………

"Ishida's room is quiet…" Sado spoke quietly to himself.

"What's that?" A man sat in the corner of the room. Despite the dress code, he wore a green and white striped hat over his blonde hair.

"Ishida and Ichigo's room is quiet." Sado repeated.

The man stretched. "That boy is hard-headed. I mean Ichigo, not Ishida. I didn't expect for Ishida to run."

Sado turned to the man, "What makes you think they left?"

"It's either that or their dead."

"Urahara!" Sado said incredulously, "That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." Urahara stood up and yawned. "Ururu, are you up?"

A little girl with large bangs nodded. She sat in the opposite corner of the room on a sleeping bag. Due to Urahara's constant arguing, he was able to get Ururu to share a room with Sado and himself.

"We should go, too." Urahara concluded.

Sado sighed, "We have no idea where to go."

Urahara smiled, "Perfect."

Sado watched as he casually opened the door and strolled down the hallway, not even caring if a Joushi happened to walk by. Ururu stayed close behind him. She was practically attached. Sado, after battling with himself, finally followed after them.

………………………………………………….

_Following the path of another is ordinary._

_You are not above the rest, yet you do not sink underneath._

_You are a head on the same level shoulder as everyone else._

_You are everybody else._

_To create one's own path, you are extraordinary._

_You are above the rest, and you never succumb to limits._

_One day someone will follow you, and another after that._

_And a new breed of 'everybody' will begin._

_-Kuroi Testament Chapter Unknown_

"Ichigo!"

A voice carried along the winds followed Ichigo. He turned to see Rukia running behind him.

"Rukia?" Ichigo was stunned. He didn't think anyone would follow him.

"I guess…some people are subject to change…" Rukia was on her knees breathing heavily as she spoke. Ichigo bent over and reached into a satchel. He pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to Rukia. She drank it gratefully.

"Did Orihime come?" Ichigo looked behind her.

Rukia shook her head, "No….I see Ishida did not come…"

Rukia felt Ichigo tense up. His heartbeat quickened and his eyes watered.

As soon as he had tensed, he softened. Then he stood up. "Idiots! They should have followed."

Rukia could tell he didn't mean that , but she decided to keep it to herself. "What do you intend to do, now that you're free?" she asked, changing the subject.

Ichigo looked deeply into her eyes. Rukia began to blush as she became lost in his.

"I'm going to kill myself."

The blush quickly left Rukia's face as the realization of what he said sunk in.

"What?!" She stood up and slapped him hard across the face. "What the fuck do you mean, kill yourself?! You just left that hellhole and now you want to die?!" She tried not to cry as she yelled at him, but soon fugitive tears went down her cheek, "You're and idiot! A fucking idiot!"

Ichigo just stood there, lightly touching the red mark on his cheek. He waited for Rukia to calm down before he spoke, "I'm going to see the Goddess…and I'm going to make things right."

Rukia still didn't get it, " Do you really believe killing yourself will send you to the goddess, you aren't exactly a saint."

Ichigo shrugged, "Nazukego said the Goddess accepts anyone who repents. I've done that on several occasions."

"Yes, but only so you can mooch your way into heaven! Besides if you kill yourself, you're going to hell!"

"Why?"

Rukia stood straight up, the way she was taught to in the factory, "The Celestial Testaments 2:7, The one who takes his life is selfish. His greed is spread to others causing plight in our humble land. His ability to only think of himself and his needs is that of a great sin and he will be severely punished."

"We didn't even know this Goddess existed until six years ago?! Like hell I'm going to belie the Celestial testament bullshit! I'm going to heaven and fixing this!"

"Why don't you just consult the Nazukego?! He's the one running the show!" Rukia yelled.

"Then why is everything the way the 'goddess' wants it?"

"Because..." She took a long pause, "Because the Nazukego is her messenger..." She didn't truly believe that, but it was what they've been taught.

Ichigo sighed, "One of the main questions humans ask is how we got here, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, since the Nazukego is so sure and descriptive of his origin in heaven, i'm going to see for myself." "But Ichigo!" Rukia struggled to find a way to convince him otherwise, "If you kill yourself….then what about me?"

"You'll be free. The goddess will make everything as it once was."

"But….but Ichigo…" She didn't have many ideas. She looked up at the sky for some help.

"There's nothing up there to help you." Ichigo said angrily, "Just a ignorant goddess, if anything at all."

"If you're not even sure if the goddess is real, why do this?"

"Because….I don't have a purpose here anymore. This world is in shambles and I'm too scared to fix it. The only thing I can do is…go. Besides," He casts his eyes down, "Even if the goddess is real, I don't think she intended for this."

Rukia saw her chances of convincing him was slim. Never has Ichigo been this stubborn...or stupid. She was looking for something, ANYTHING, to make him change his mind. Her time was running out as she watched him pull out a dagger.

"Ichigo, don't you dare!!!" She lunged forward and tried to wrestle the knife from him. Ichigo tugged on the other side, accidentally ripping Rukia's shirt.

"Ah!" Rukia stopped holding the knife and covered herself. Ichigo took this as his chance.

"Ichigo!" Rukia threw away her modesty and went for the dagger again……..

…………………………………………………………………………….

_A melody played on the wind this morning_

_The calm before the storm_

_For behind the shadows waits a nearby killer_

_Waiting to complete his purpose_

_After all, we're all just living to die._

_To balance life one must experience death._

_-Kuroi Testament Chapter Unknown._

Ishida bent over and touched the damp grass. Orihime stood close besides him, "What's wrong?"

Ishida rubbed the red substance between his fingers, "Blood."

Orihime shook as she saw the dotted trail of blood leading deeper into the forest.

"We should follow." Ishida suggested.

Gulping, Orihime agreed.

They trudged farther into the woods, paying close attention to the blood pattern. Suddenly, they heard faint breathing.

"Look!" Orihime parted the low trees so they could see a limp body laying on a stone. The light shone on it, making it almost seem to be among the living.

Ishida shuddered as he recognized the body, "Rukia."

Orihime almost cried out, when suddenly they saw a figure walk up to the body. His orange hair glinted in the sun as he wiped the remainder of his tears. Then he got on his knees and gazed over Rukia.

"This wasn't meant to happen…" He said softly.

Neither Ishida nor Orihime moved. The scene had them frozen.

"I bet the Goddess had this in mind…" He said, a little crazily. Then he calmed down "No…it was me…….I have to make this better…"

The bloody dagger became visible as he raised it into the light.

"This is the final time I ruin another life."

Nothing prepared them for what they saw next, as the floor became tinted with blood.

**My first shot at a romance, dark story. I didn't want to leave off there, but still tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"…What?" Rukia opened her heavy eyes. She took a quick survey of her surroundings. She was lying on a stone, floating in nothingness.

"Ichigo!" She cried, remembering his decision. She looked around for any sign of life. Her eyes met with the pure white space, her body suspended in air.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…" She hugged her knees close to her body, chanting his name as though somehow he would somehow just appear. She didn't care where she was, why she was there, or even if she was alive or dead. She just wanted to see Ichigo okay.

"Rukia!"

Rukia turned towards the sound of her name. The instant her eyes made contact with the source of sound, her heart melted into a puddle of relief.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, I'm so glad you're okay!" She got off her stone to try and run to him, but as soon as she made contact with the air, she lost her balance and began floating.

"Rukia, didn't you notice I was floating? Why did you run blindly off the stone?" Ichigo had a slightly annoyed look on his face. Indeed he was floating. The only solid thing in this space was the stone.

Suddenly, Rukia began to laugh, "I don't know. I just…I was just…" she laughed again. A part of it was at her stupidity. Most of it was out of joy.

"Where are we?" she asked after her laughter died down.

Ichigo laid (rather, floated) on his back, "We're in limbo, stage two."

"Stage two? When was stage one?"

Ichigo crossed his leg over the other, still laying on his back, "Stage one is life. It's the time that the goddess picks who lives and dies. From birth we are at limbo stage one. It's inevitable that we travel to stage two, for eventually, humans _will_ die."

"So what's stage two?" Rukia asked, impressed with his knowledge.

"Stage two is where they weigh you," Ichigo said everything calmly, "This is where they decide whether you go to hell or to heaven."

Rukia nodded. It made a sort of sense. "How do you know all of this?" That was what she really wanted to know.

Ichigo glanced at her. Then he looked straight upwards, "I stole the Yuubi na Hon from Nazukego's room."

"The graceful book?! How do you expect to get into heaven if you're a thief."

"I repented."

"So what?!"

Rukia floated back to her stone angrily, "Just to let you know, Ichigo, I don't believe a word of this."

Ichigo sat (floated) up, "How can you not?"

"Am I really supposed to believe I'm dead right now when I feel very much alive?"

"Yes."

"Damn you're stupid!"

Rukia was pissed now. She wished she had never left the factory. Though cruel it may be, it had a substance. Not emptiness like this.

"Stop it." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I said STOP IT! Stop playing this trick on me! It's cruel…"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo was thoroughly confused.

"This…this place! Make it go away!"

"Stop being so childish! That's unlike you."

"Leaving your friends behind to die is unlike you, Kurosaki!"

"I didn't leave you guys to die! I just…"

"You just what?! You just thought the Joushi would give us candy and tell us everything will be alright?! You thought that the Nazukego would pat us on the head and treat us like royalty?!" She was screaming this. He voice echoed throughout the void, "Well guess what, Ichigo! That's not the way the world works! In the world, you do what is necessary to stay alive! You eat, you exercise, you breathe, you do whatever the fuck your body tells you to do! But one thing most of us forget is to think! To THINK! I should've THOUGHT before letting the Nazukego win my vote. I should've THOUGHT before I let him split Renji, Kon, Tatsuki, plus many more from the rest of us. I should've THOUGHT before running after your crazy ass! Do you see what ignorance does?!" Hot tears fell down her face, "It got me KILLED! KILLED!" She repeated the word as though Ichigo didn't understand it's meaning. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she accepted her position. She was dead. There was no turning back.

Ichigo sat quietly. He waited for Rukia's breathing to even out before her finally spoke, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rukia did a double take, "What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You just…got in the way."

Rukia watched as a hole opened in the void. A pure white hand reached inside and wrapped it's fingers around Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia jumped off her stone and tried to follow him.

Ichigo smiled, "You'll still chase me? Even after I caused your death?"

Rukia didn't hesitate, "Till the ends of the earth...and beyond."

Ichigo chuckled, "I must have been really lucky to have met you…"

That froze Rukia in her spot. The words warmed yet scared her. Her body refused to move as the hand successfully pulled Ichigo through the hole.

"Lucky to have me…" She repeated his words in a whisper.

Ichigo didn't believe in luck.

…………………………………………………………

"We should've done something!" Orihime cried out, lightly touching Ichigo's body. It laid over Rukia's body. His expression looked as though he was only sleeping.

Ishida chose not to respond to Orihime. He just quietly examined the bodies.

"Ishida! Ishida, are you listening!" Orihime was screaming frantically.

Ishida was silent.

"Ishida, this is our fault! We could of saved them!"

No response.

"We could have said something! We could have told him no!"

Nothing.

"We should have told him to stop! To think of everyone else! We could of saved him! We could of saved him! We could of-!"

"I KNOW!" Ishida yelled at the top of his lungs. Birds flew out of the trees in fright.

"I KNOW, Inoue! I was there, okay!?" He already felt the remorse weighing heavily in his heart. Orihime's shrill screaming wasn't making it any lighter.

Orihime became quiet. Then, softly, she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I just thought…"

"I know."

Silently, they stared down at the body. They didn't even take note of the footsteps nearing behind them.

"Ishida! Orihime!" Urahara's voice rang happily within the woods, "I knew they made a run for it!"

Sado slightly smiled. He was glad to see them okay.

"What's wrong with Ichigo and Rukia?" Ururu asked, scared.

It was then that Urahara and Sado realized they were lying lifelessly on the stone.

"I-Ichigo!" Sado stuttered. He quickly ran over to the stone and lifted Ichigo's chin. It felt cold in his hands.

"What happened?" Urahara asked, not taking a single step towards the bodies.

"It wasn't us!" Orihime instantly replied. Then she cried, "It was our fault! We saw him do it! We could've stopped him!"

This only confused Urahara more. He finally walked over to the corpses and looked them over. "Knife wounds…" He said quietly. By the angle carved into Rukia's chest, it looked as though a struggle ensued. As for Ichigo, it looked fully intentional.

"We were over there." Ishida pointed to there spots in the trees. "We just stood there…" disapproval was clearly evident in his voice.

"That's okay." Urahara said as though talking to a ten-year old.

"But, Urahara!" Sado said, heartbroken, "They're dead!"

"Clearly. But placing the blame one someone won't bring them back to life, now will it?"

After a moment, everyone shook their heads. Urahara had a calm, yet demanding voice. It kept them from panicking, but also let them know who was in charge.

Suddenly, Urahara noticed a book lying not to far from Ichigo's body. The Yuubi na Hon.

Quickly and silently, he walked over to it and picked it up. He thumbed through the pages, hoping to find an answer as to what to do now.

"Urahara?" Ururu asked.

Exasperated, Urahara closed the book. "This is worth nothing. All I know now is that by staying here, the Joushi will surely find us. We have to leave."

"But…what about Ichigo and Rukia?" Orihime asked.

Urahara sighed, "They're dead. Leave them."

Orihime was outraged, "How can you say that?! We can't just leave them here!"

"Why not?" Urahara was stern, "They will only slow us down, allowing the Joushi to take us to Nazukego, causing our inevitable deaths. Why risk five lives for two that have already been taken?"

Though it sickened them to admit it, Urahara was right. Ichigo and Rukia were just burdens.

"Can we give them a proper burial?" Ishida asked after a long pause.

Urahara thought. Though he hated wasting his time here, he figured it wouldn't do any harm. "Sure, but make it quick."

……………………………………………………………..

Rukia sat once again on the stone, her knees hugged close to her chest. She was alone again, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Child…" A soft, sweet, gently voice cooed inside the void. Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Child…come…you don't belong in hell…" The female voice was so warm…Rukia couldn't help but feel secure.

The hole once again opened in the sky (wherever that was). This time, a blue hand reached in and wrapped it's delicate fingers around Rukia's body.

"Are you taking me to Ichigo?" She asked hopefully.

The voice hesitated, "Maybe, dear."

Rukia didn't like the sound of that, but she had no choice. She'd rather run blindly into danger than sit waiting for it to come. The very feeling of anxiety would do her in before anything else could.

…………………………………………………..

_Oh, She is beautiful!_

_No one compares to thee!_

_She is the very essence_

_of tranquility!_

_**She's the river between our valleys,**_

_**The calm before the storm,**_

_**No matter what form she takes,**_

_**She is never in the norm.**_

_Oh, she is beautiful!_

_No one compares to thee!_

_She is the breath that we call wind,_

_And her tears create the sea._

_-Celestial Book of Hymns: She is Beautiful. Pg 119._

………………………………………………………….

Ishida did a final pat on the ground as he said his goodbyes. The rest watched him as he stared into the dirt.

"Come one, Ishida." Urahara urged. He didn't like the feeling of being there any longer.

Ishida nodded and stood up to join the rest. No one knew where he or she was going and they had no path to follow. I guess that makes them extraordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…the more I type, the more Sci-fi like it feels…but I'll let you decide that. okies enjoy!**

**Also, Thank you SO much Lori and** **Inuhanyou for your inspiring reviews! It's times like these that make me proud to be a writer...sniff, sniff.**

**I revised this, but I can't believe nobody told me the mistake I've been making! I've been calling Ururu Uryuu by accident. I don't know, but everytime I typed her name, Uryuu came to mind. I think I used to have a friend by that name….whatever. It's fixed now.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hm…"

Ichigo fidgeted under the scrutinizing eyes. The large female was bent over, her huge, yellow eyes scanning his minuscule body. Her pure white skin clashed with her jet black hair, and her lips painted with what seemed to be liquid gold.

Finally, she stood up to her full height of 18 feet. She turned to a male and spoke in English. Ichigo recognized the language, but couldn't grasp what she was saying.

"You've done some bad things, dear." She said in Japanese.

Ichigo looked away from her.

"But you've done so much good…that the bad has canceled out. Sort of like…a room filled with light….with but only a mere corner shrouded in darkness…" She spoke with pauses in a wistful voice. It rivaled the very sound of wind chimes.

"You are in the clear for heaven, dear." She smiled, "I'll be your Guardian Goddess."

Ichigo was confused, "Guardian Goddess?"

"Yes, dear…..Oh I DO hate to repeat myself." She sighed. Before Ichigo could say anything else she continued, "A Guardian Goddess…..is the Goddess who helps you through heaven, dear. You see, if you have a question, or perhaps you just need someone to talk to, I'm here. Also, I uphold the law in this section of heaven."

"The law?"

"PLEASE don't make me repeat myself…..I DO hate it!" She sad it so sadly, Ichigo immediately felt remorse.

"Yes….I keep the law in this section….Fuyutsuki. Even heaven has laws, dear. My name is Lilium…or at least that is what I'll like for you to call me."

"Lilium…lovely name." Ichigo whispered.

"WHY thank you!" Lilium smiled again, "Now, you run along through the white gates over there. I'm ALWAYS listening…so call if need be."

"Can I see Celeste?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Celeste? Is that a human you know? We can look in the books…"

Ichigo was dumbfounded. This woman was clearly a goddess, and she doesn't even know the one humans been worshipping!

"That's okay, Lilium. I'll just be going now."

"Okay…if that's what you want…"

"Yes." Ichigo said, heartbroken, "It is."

………………………………………….

"You poor, poor thing you…" The blue goddess looked over Rukia with tears in her eyes.

"So much you've been through!" She spoke quickly, each word drenched in emotion.

"If you don't go to heaven, I'd be such a horrible Goddess!"

"Nova, stop overreacting!" A male stood next to her shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Toru, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing this young human gets any more drama!"

"I understand." He turned to Rukia, "Kuchiki, isn't it? Helps those get into Soul Society?"

"Yes." Rukia replied, "Isn't heaven referred to as Soul Society?"

"Actually…there are different segments of heaven. The section you sent souls to is considered Soul Society: Home of the Shinigamis. But this section, Call the Aoi Segment, is a completely different part."

"How did I end up here?"

"Not even I know that. The human's section is randomly selected. I just write the name in the book."

Nova was sick of being silent, "Rukia, you may pass through the blue gates if you wish. If you need any help—any help at all—just call me, 'k?"

Rukia nodded. Then she asked, "Have you let anyone named Ichigo through?"

Nova thought, "Hm…Ichigo? Doesn't that mean strawberry in your language? Such an odd name…."

Rukia chuckled. She wondered how Ichigo would react to that.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Toru questioned.

Rukia's heart lit up, "Yes!"

"He went in through the Fuyutsuki gates. Lucky for you, it's neighboring the Aoi Segment."

Rukia nearly jumped for joy, "How do I get there?"

Toru shrugged, "I don't know, ask the locals."

"What?! How do you not know?!"

"Look, I just write in the book. Nothing else."

Rukia accepted that, "Okay."

Slowly she headed towards the gate. Before she entered, she turned and asked, "Do any of you know where I can find Celeste?"

Nova thought, "Celeste….? Hm…what is she…assuming this is a female."

Rukia, though shocked, replied, "She's a Goddess, right?"

Nova thought again. Suddenly recognition lit up her face, "Oh Celeste! The Goddess that the Nazukego overthrew. Wow…I haven't seen her in ages…approximately six years in Human time."

Rukia's heart beat wildly as she bowed, "Thank-you." In her mind ran several questions. But the main thing that stood out was:

How will I find Ichigo?

……………………………………

"We have to hurry. We wasted too much time back there!" Urahara ran ahead of the pack as they fled the burial site.

"We left a long time ago, Urahara," Orihime said, "We shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Urahara sighed, "Since we stayed so long the pets of the Joushi, the Akuma, will have our scent. We can't afford to even stay together!"

"What do you mean?" Ishida began to slow down as Urahara's words sunk in.

"You know what I meant, Ishida! We have to split!"

Orihime swallowed hard. Before she could open her mouth, Urahara yelled, "Don't say anything! Just go!"

Without thinking, Ishida and Orihime headed off in the east. The rest followed Urahara westward.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ururu questioned.

Sado chose to ignore it. It already hurt to know that two of his friends were dead, let alone thinking ill of the ones who still lived.

Urahara, on the other hand, responded, "The best thing to do now is worry about ourselves."

Even though it sounded selfish, rude, and downright cruel; the others knew he was right. The more one pulls, the deeper the group will sink.

…………………………………………..

"Ah!" Orihime took a large gulp of air as they neared a clearing. Ishida stopped as she began to slow down.

"Do you think this is far enough?" Orihime quizzed, ready to run again.

Ishida nodded, "I think we should take a break."

They walked over to a small pond and looked into it. Their faces looked worried and frightened. Orihime's eyes were puffy from tears while Ishida's were stone cold and solemn.

"We need to find shelter soon…" Ishida quickly turned from his reflection and up at the darkening sky.

"I think that's a cottage over there…" Orihime pointed to a small house not too far off.

Ishida groaned, "You know the only people who own houses are the Zaisan-jin, the wealthy. They wouldn't spare a room to the likes of a Shuujin."

Orihime shrugged, "It's either that or wait to be eaten alive by the Akuma…."

With those as the only choices, it was quite obvious what would be selected. They trudged over to the house, fearing what's to come.

…………………………………………………

"Whoa…." Ichigo stood in awe as he looked around Fuyutsuki. True to it's name, the night sky was lit up by a bright moon, casting a beautiful glow on the snow below him. Even though it appeared to be winter, Ichigo didn't feel the need to wear a coat. It was warm out; even the snow didn't feel cold.

"Hello! You must be new, Mister."

Ichigo looked down at a boy tugging his pants legs. He had white hair and light blue eyes. His skin was pale, yet he seemed very full of life.

"What're you wearing, mister?" The boy questioned, "I've never seen this before."

Ichigo realized he was still wearing his Shuujin uniform. The pale slacks underneath the black shirt were tattered from his walk through the forest.

"Aren't you from Earth?" Ichigo asked, "This is the standard clothing all around the world right now."

The boy thought, "I'm from Lunesta."

"Lunesta?"

"Yeah, you guys call it the moon."

"Wait…how did you get here then?"

The boy laughed, "Wow, you really are new! I'll take you to my sister. She'll explain everything."

Ichigo was pulled through the streets as the boy tugged his arm. Everyone smiled and waved as they flew by.

"Here we are!" Before Ichigo knew it, the boy stopped in front of a large house. It was more like a mansion. Lights were on and silhouettes bustled about behind the windowpanes.

"Come on, mister!" The boy opened the door and pulled Ichigo inside.

"Taishou! Shkunekti warekute?!" a beautiful girl holding a wet dish yelled at the boy in a odd language. She had long, white hair that matched the boy's and silver eyes. Her skin was pale as well, but it complemented her dark nails. She wore a maids uniform of a black, short dress and a white apron.

"Nana, morukneti wa shkune!" The boy cried. The girl looked up, finally noticing Ichigo.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't notice you before!" She spoke in Japanese with a perfect accent. "My name is Nanoru…my brother calls me Nana…oh by the way, his name is Taishou…can you pronounce our names?" She spoke quite similarly to Lilium, with pauses between her words and the wistful aura, but her words were much sweeter. Her voice had the 'teenage' feel to it so she didn't sound like a woman, yet not at all like a child.

"Yes, I can pronounce it fine…Nanoru and Taishou…" Ichigo said for emphasis, "Taishou means 'symmetry' in Japanese…"

"My mother knew that," Nanoru said, "You see, I'm the oldest, also the nicest. My younger _younger _brother, Tknute…that's ta ni ku te, is a brat….oh I didn't mean that! He's just misunderstood!" She spoke quickly as her nervousness fueled her, "So you see, Taishou is the line between us…he's the 'symmetry'…get it?"

"Sort of…except how did your mom know that there will be three of you…and that he would be the line?"

Nanoru dried the dish in her hand, "Oh I don't know…but Lunestans breed differently than humans…I mean we have sex but…oh I'm getting off subject!"

Two people walked pass her with a large tray full of dishes. She placed hers on top and wiped her hand on her apron. "Why did you bring him here, Taishou?"

"He wanted to know how Lunestans got here…or something to that extent."

Nanoru looked at her watch, "Hm…well, my shift will be over in 10 minutes. Show him around as I finish up, okay?"

Taishou nodded and took Ichigo's hand once again, "Okay…what was your name?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Okay Ichigo! Let me show you Lilium's manor!"

"This mansion belongs to Lilium?"

"Yes, and we help her keep it in shape."

"So….do you get paid for this?"

"Sort of…you see, we just clean it every once in a while for thanks, you know? I mean she created Fuyutsuki, so we built her this mansion. Well, not us exactly, but the souls that have been here for along time. We just keep in shape, to keep it in short words."

"Okay…" Ichigo didn't really get, but accepted that anyway. After all, he never really understood kids.

"Good! let me show you the top floors!"

"I'm in for a loooong tour…" Ichigo thought as he allowed himself to be dragged upstairs.

……………………………………………………………

Rukia waded in the small pond. Aoi was full of them. The sun was bright and warm and children's laughter filled the air. It reminded her a lot of Soul Society.

"Excuse me." She walked up to a man holding his son's hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to get to Fuyutsuki?"

"Hm…I'm not sure, but you can ask my brother. He goes there all the time for vacation."

"Thank you." Rukia began to walk off, when suddenly she remembered, "Hey, wait a minute!" She turned to see the man was gone. She sighed heavily, "Who's your brother?!"

………………………………………………………………

"Hello?"

An old lady cautiously opened the door. She gazed upon two Shuujins.

"I'm sorry if we are imposing…but…can you spare us a room for the night?" Orihime's voice was laced with sugar.

The woman looked at their clothing. "I don't want trouble…"

Ishida nodded, "Understood. Let's go Inou-"

"But I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you guys were out in the cold. Please come in!"

She moved aside so they could enter. Their mouths fell open as they looked around the house. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than out. It had red carpeting and diamond chandeliers. A long table marked the dining room and even stairs were present, the mahogany railing looking freshly polished.

"Please make yourselves at home." The woman closed the door and stood besides them, "My name is Kaori, but that name is too young to suit me anymore. You may call me by my last name, Aomori."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Aomori-san." Both Shuujins bowed their thanks.

"No problem at all. There is a green room upstairs that you may borrow. I live here all alone, so you shouldn't be bothered."

"We have to share a room?" Ishida asked.

Aomori nodded, "That's not a problem is it? Please let me know if it is."

Ishida began to say something, but the look on Orihime's face stopped him. She looked like she would be offended if he didn't want to share a room with her.

"No. No problem at all."

They walked up the stairs and down the hallway. For a small house, it looked more like a castle. It felt like it took forever before they reached an Emerald room.

"Oh…wow…" Orihime was in awe as she looked at the lovely room. The white walls complemented the emerald carpets perfectly. The green drapes held gold embroidery that matched the gold patterns on the carpet. The bed had a canopy that fell long over the sides, making it private. Ishida walked over to it and moved the canopy curtain. The bed was made with a white mattress and pillows. The comforter looked soft to the touch as Ishida gazed at its lush green color. The headrest was pure gold. Not a single scratch was present.

"We have to share this bed…" Ishida mumbled.

"This used to belong to my sister…" Aomori appeared out of nowhere. Ishida nearly jumped out of his skin.

"R-really?" He tried to regain his composure.

"Yes…but she was taken by the Joushi after the Nazukego declared her his wife. She was very beautiful, so I do understand…"

"Was…?"

"Oh my, yes. You see, after she got a single wrinkle on her face, the Nazukego discarded her and had her sentenced to death."

"What?!" Orihime looked outraged, "How could he!?"

"Oh…it's okay…my sister used to write me letters, telling me how she would rather die than remain his wife. I suppose she is happier now."

"What was your sister's name," Ishida asked, "Out of curiosity."

"Her name was Sora. Lovely, lovely name. She was so sweet…"

"I'm sorry to hear of her passing…" Ishida said, absentmindedly bowing.

Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Please, don't worry about it. You're too young to worry. Oh my, it's getting late. Please, enjoy the room."

Aomori bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

Ishida's heart began to pound wildly…It wasn't enough that they fled form the factory, witnessed a suicide, and spilt from their friends, but to top it all off, now he's sharing a bed with a girl. Not any girl either, but Inoue Orihime.

All there was to do now…was wait.

………………………………………………..

"How am I going to find this guy?"

Rukia's legs began to cramp as she walked mile after miles in the warm sun. No matter where she looked or who she asked, she could not find the brother of that helpful man.

"DOESN'T ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET TO FUYUTSUKI!!?!!?!" She screamed in frustration.

"Yes. I do."

She turned to a man sitting in a pond, playing with a little girl. He didn't appear to have any relation to her (They were of different races) but he resembled a father figure.

"I go there all the time for vacation, you know, when the sun gets too warm?" He splashed some water on the blonde girl. She laughed and splashed back.

"Oh thank you! Can you tell me how to get there?" Rukia was relieved.

"Sure. Just continue westward until you reach a pink orb floating in front of a gate. Touch it until it turns blue, then open the gate. There you have it, Fuyutsuki."

"Flu you…flu you su kai?" The blonde girl tried to pronounce the word.

"No dear," The man said in perfect English, "For you, it would be Winter Moon."

"Why is it not Winter Moon for the lady?" She pointed to Rukia.

"Don't point Sarah! I'm sorry." He apologized to Rukia.

"No problem."

Rukia began to go, but she was intrigued with the conversation. Though she didn't speak English all too well, her understanding of it was adequate. She bent over and splashed some water on her face so she had an excuse to stay.

"She would call it Fuyutsuki because she speaks a different language called Japanese."

"Are you Japanese, Daddy? You guys look alike."

"Yes I am. Also, you know I'm not your father, Sarah."

"But…my Daddy…my daddy didn't come to Aoi…"

Rukia looked up. The man's eyes became solemn as he looked at the girl.

"Do you want us to find your daddy?"

"Oh please Daisuke! I'd love it!"

Daisuke stood up and took Sarah's hand. He noticed Rukia still staring at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rukia apologized and stood up, "I'll be going…" She wiped the water from her face and began to leave.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Daisuke asked, coming out of the water.

Rukia stopped and thought. She surely didn't want to travel alone.

"Okay."

Sarah tugged at Daisuke's swim trunks, "What are you guys saying, Dai? I wanna know!"

"Sarah, don't be rude." He said it in a fatherly tone. Sarah instantly stopped tugging, "I'm sorry."

Daisuke smiled, "That's alright." He looked up to Rukia, "You can come over to our house. It'll just take us a second to change clothes."

Rukia nodded. 'Ichigo can wait a few seconds' she thought to herself as she followed Daisuke and Sarah.

…………………………………….

"I'm sorry it took so long!" Nanoru sat across from them on a big, velvet couch. They were in the living room area of the mansion. Ichigo, after suffering a long and boring tour of the house, was tired and glad to be sitting down.

"That's okay." He said, in complete contradiction to his true feelings.

Nanoru smiled in relief, "Now I'll explain how some different worlds can end up in heaven."

"Please do. Humans on earth know so little…I have no idea what's going on."

Nanoru nodded, "Understood. You see, Heaven is not only limited to Earth alone. As you know, you live in the Milky way galaxy, right? Well, heaven is for the entire galaxy. So if someone on Mars who was good dies, she will end up in this heaven, and not the heaven for someone in the Ktshte Galaxy, get it?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah…I think I do. Is anyone else around here from a different planet?"

"Well, most of the people here are from Lunesta and Earth. If you want to see people from other planets, you'd have to go to the millions of other segments of heaven."

"I don't think I have that kind of time…"

It was quiet for a while as each person thought of what to say next. Suddenly, Ichigo remembered something.

"A God or Goddess controls each section, right?"

Nanoru, relieved to start another conversation, nodded.

"Which one does the goddess Celeste control?"

Nanoru thought, "Celeste…? Hm…I believe she used to control Nova's part. Instead of Aoi, it used to be call Galexicus, which in Runa, the language we speak on the moon, means 'everything'. In English, it may resemble space and Galaxies. That segment used to be made purely of stars. The people walked on paths made of rainbows and lived within planets similar to the one their soul left. A bright sun stood at the very height of the area, lighting up every corner, and being replaced by Lunesta…I'm sorry, the moon, at the appropriate time."

"What happened to her?"

"One day a Nazukego, a godchild, as you know, became belligerent and abusive. He was the son of Celeste, and her hated her idea of a perfect world. He figured everyone should bow down to him, that they should work in his honor. So he went down to Earth, hoping to rule it, just like many a human have tried on several occasions. But, no one would take a child seriously. In order to fulfill his wishes, he used his mother to boost his authority. He created a book…the Yuubi na Hon was it? In it were experts of his mother's thoughts on the world and how to make it better, not to mention some of his own twisted ideas. This resulted in the successful takeover of Earth. This reign has lasted for approximately six years."

"What?!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the table angrily, "That bastard has been making us slaves just for his own pleasure?! Where is his mother in all of this?"

"Celeste disappeared shortly after the Nazukego left. No one really knows what happened to her."

Ichigo was furious beyond belief. He stood up, "Thank you, Nanoru."

"Where are you going?"

Ichigo thought about it. He really didn't know.

"You can stay here. Lilium doesn't mid at all."

"Really?"

"Really. You can stay in Taishou's room. He's been dying for a roommate."

Ichigo looked over at Taishou, who has been sitting silently in the couch next to Ichigo. The child smiled at him. For some reason, it made Ichigo feel uneasy.

"We're going to have fun!" Taishou jumped up and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Oh boy…" Ichigo groaned. This whole journey was going to be a lot longer than he thought.

………………………………………………….

"How did you two meet?" Rukia asked as she and Daisuke sat in the living room. They were waiting for Sarah to finish getting dressed. Rukia wore borrowed clothes from Daisuke's sister. It was a black, short, sleeveless dress. Daisuke was dressed in a red shirt and regular jeans. On his feet were black and red sneakers. His long hair was in a loose pony tail. He looked across the table at Rukia with his small, dark eyes.

"Well, as you see," Dai began, "Sarah died at a young age. She's five."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Daisuke nodded, "She hasn't been taking it hard, though. In fact, she's pretty active for a spirit."

Both laughed. Sarah didn't seem to realize she was deceased. Despite her being merely a soul, she was still bubbly, loud, and just a bit obnoxious.

Dai continued, "Well, I noticed her on my trip to the Kaede no Mori section. She was alone, wading in a pond. In my life, I traveled across the world. I learn to speak English, Chinese, and Spanish. Of course, my native tongue is Japanese." He paused to take a sip of water. Then he continued, "Noticing her hair was blond, I figured she was American. I began speaking to her in English. She told me how the Kaede no Mori God, Green, told her that her mother was sent to Hell for misdeeds. Surprisingly, Sarah wasn't effected. In fact, she said, and I quote 'my mother was never there. She never said she loved me and I never expected it from her. If I saw her here, then the Gods have a much bigger heart than I.'"

Rukia was surprised. The way the girl behaved earlier, she would never guess she would even think that way, especially at the age of five.

"Naturally, I was shocked." Daisuke continued, "But I understood. I let her know so, and suddenly she just became…attached to me. She followed me back to my home in Aoi, and hasn't really left my side since."

Suddenly, Sarah's door busted open, "I'm ready!" She was dressed in a light blue shirt that matched her eyes. She wore capris with straw sandals that resembled Getas. Her hair was pulled back and braided.

Daisuke finished his water and stood up. "Good. Let's get going."

Rukia nodded and stood up. 'Finally' she thought, 'Finally I get to see Ichigo again!"

**Well, there we have it. At first, I wasn't really feeling the different planets thing, because I'm not a big sci-fi person, but I think I added it in pretty well. Also, to get the couples straight for the romance part of the story: IchigoXRukia, IshidaXOrihime. I will include other bleach characters from time to time, but for right now, the main characters are Urahara, Sado, Ururu, Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and….that's it. Another thing...personally, i think the Emerald room i described was a bit gaudy. I dunno why, but i just do. Odd, because i was trying to portray it as beautiul...whatever. Also, I called the wealthy people Zaisan-jin, which in technicality(If that's a word) is "Wealth person" or "Person from Wealth(like a place)" in the same sense as an "American" or "A person from America". I was going to just call them the Yuufuku (Wealthy), but that hardly rolls off the tongue. I mean, to me it's not easy going around saying Yuufuku when you could be saying the quicker, hip, and creative Zaisan-jin, ya know? Wow...it's like i'm trying to sell my slang... If you prefer it the other way, i'll be glad to change it. Okay, till the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

"Grr….."

A loud growl was heard throughout the small house. It woke Ishida up, but Orihime remain sound asleep.

"I don't believe I have…" Ishida could hear Aomori's faint voice. It sounded like she was talking to someone.

Silently, he got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Orihime. Then he opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Do you mind if we check around?" A deep voice rang in the halls. That definitely wasn't Aomori.

Ishida strained his neck to see the front door. All he could see was Aomori's back. The door was open, but the guest couldn't be seen from here.

Ishida walked all the way out, tip-toeing until he reached the stairwell. When he saw the guest, his eyes swelled to three times it's size.

It was a Joushi, with a large Akuma at his side. The Akuma, true to its name, was a demon. It resembled a dog with its four legs and face, but its fur was made of flames, it's tongue made like a snakes. The eyes were red and pulsing. Its nose strived to find it's next meal.

"I don't have to let you in if you don't have any papers." Aomori said calmly. This made the Joushi upset. The Akuma sensed this and tried to attack Aomori, but the Joushi had it firmly by a leash.

"Now ma'am, if I don't have these missing Shuujins soon, I might have to let Shi here have a bite at you."

Ishida's body tensed at those words, but Aomori remained unflustered, "I don't have to let you in without papers."

Enraged, the Joushi softened his grip on the leash. The Akuma eagerly ripped from the Joushi's hold and lunged for Aomori. It's teeth sunk deep into her arm.

"Aomori-san!" Ishida jumped down the stairs, grabbing a souvenir samurai sword hanging on the wall.

Quickly, he swung the sword at the beast. The Akuma recoiled as the blade slit its leg.

"A Shuujin!" The Joushi drew his own sword. Ishida, having no experience with swords, began to shake. The Joushi saw this a laughed, "Hah! What do you know about swordsmanship? Nothing!"

Ishida wasn't prepared for the Joushi's attack. It resulted in the Joushi's blade slicing his in two.

"Pathetic!" The Joushi prepared for another attack Ishida held the bleeding Aomori close to him as he awaited the final blow.

…………………………………………….

"You wanna play a video game?" Taishou jumped up and down on his bed.

"Not really…" Ichigo wondered where Rukia was…and how was he going to find Celeste?

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" Taishou picked one out of his book shelf.

"Sure." Ichigo took it, opened it, and groaned.

"What?"

"It's in Runa."

"Oh…" Taishou took it back and sat still on his bed, "You're boring!"

Ichigo just shrugged. At this point he didn't care.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Nanoru appeared in the doorway, "Is Taishou giving you trouble?"

"No…I just have a lot on my mind."

"Need to talk about it?"

Ichigo looked at her to make sure she wasn't kidding. The question sounded a bit mocking, but her expression seemed to be of genuine concern.

"Yeah."

Nanoru nodded. Then she turned to Taishou, "Nkue."

Taishou nodded and jumped off his bed. Then he quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Nanoru sat next to Ichigo on the bed. She was no longer wearing her maid outfit. Instead, she was in a nightgown, its black material seemed to be made purely of shadows. It didn't seem to be real. Ichigo thought if he touched it, his hand would go through. Though it made Nanoru appear paler, it also enhanced her beauty.

"Funny, it's usually Rukia I'm talking to…" He said absentmindedly.

"Rukia? Who's that?" Nanoru folded her hands on her lap.

"She's a very good friend of mine," Ichigo smiled, "We've been through so much…I don't trust anybody like I trust her."

Nanoru hesitated before she spoke again, "Is she what clouds your mind?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Rukia is a strong woman. I'm sure she's alright, wherever she is."

"So what is bothering you?"

"This whole Celeste thing," Ichigo found no reason to lie to Nanoru. She was so kind, he couldn't help but open up, "It's been my dream for the past six years to restore Earth to it's former self, and Celeste was the key to it all."

"She's not gone, you know. Just lost."

"But how will she ever be found?"

Silence began to slowly rule to conversation. Ichigo's eyes became solemn as he weighed his situation. Nanoru, upset that she couldn't help, suggested, "Do you want me to sleep here with you tonight?"

Ichigo glared at her again.

"I don't mean to treat you like a child!" Nanoru quickly apologized, "It's just that…it's only been me and Taishou for so long…I forgot how to talk to someone older than six."

"What about Tknute?"

"He hasn't died. Neither have my parents."

Ichigo was shocked, "How did you and Taishou die?"

Nanoru froze and looked away from him. Just when Ichigo thought she wasn't going to answer, Nanoru took a deep breath, "On the moon, we have a responsibility to keep it revolving around the Earth. Thus we made the orbit slightly elliptical so as to balance its revolution. Due to this, it moves a bit closer to Earth during certain seasons, and farther in others. It's not an easy job for the orbit has to be attended to constantly." She took a short pause, then continued, "One day, Taishou was being trained to do this by our father. He wasn't very good at it. My dad would say 'Why can't you be more like Nanoru?' frequently. I was always used in comparison. This made Taishou very insecure. Severely insecure."

Ichigo saw her struggle to continue. He began to tell her not to, but she shook her head. He understood. She felt she had to, "It was about eight years ago in human time …I was 15, like I am now. You don't grow once you die. I walked into Taishou's room to find gouts…and gouts of blood. Lunestian blood isn't red, but silver. The room was painted silver, and Taishou was providing it." Nanoru began to shake, "I…I was so scared. I screamed, "Tatsukete!" For you it means to help or save, in Runa it means death. I screamed it over and over as I tried to close his wound. He had cut himself…the poor child committed suicide…at six…"

Nanoru was bawling now. Absentmindedly, Ichigo held her close to him. Nanoru sobbed into his chest, "Taishou! Tatsukete! I couldn't stop screaming it! My father came into the room. All the silver…it made the grown man fall to his knees. He apologized. Apologized over and over. He never meant to be so rough, but he only wanted his son to be a man! That's what every father wants, right?!" She hiccupped as she held tighter to Ichigo, "I didn't believe his apology though. I yelled at him, 'You lying monster! You're a monster who took the life of his son. How dare your hands be clean!?!' I remember taking Taishou's blood and…and just…smearing it on him. Making sure it embedded in his flesh. I wanted him to die then. I really did."

Nanoru grasped Ichigo even tighter. It was as though she was afraid he would fly away if she let go, "Soon I realized that I was being cruel…that my father wasn't lying…he didn't mean to be so harsh. Feeling as though I was the monster…I ran past him, out of the door. I left the house…and just kept running…and running. I didn't even see the star…"

"The star?" Ichigo spoke for the first time since she began.

"Yes…this star formed extremely close to the moons atmosphere…and I ran into it…and burned to death."

Ichigo hugged her tighter to him as he felt her begin to cry again. "Maybe I'm not the one in need of a roommate." Ichigo said, "You can sleep here, if you want Nanoru."

Nanoru swallowed hard and shook her head, "No…I'm fine. That was eight years ago…I'm over it…"

"Hardly. I think you should sleep here, even if you don't think so."

Nanoru looked up at Ichigo with her big, silver eyes, "You're sweet, Ichigo."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo blushed and touched where she kissed.

Nanoru smiled and walked over to the doorway, "I'll go tell Taishou to stay in my room tonight…"

Ichigo nodded. As soon as she left he sighed. For some reason, he felt like he dug him self into trouble.

……………………………………………………………..

"There it is! Can you see it?" Daisuke pointed to a small orb in the distance. Its current color was pink.

"Oh! It's so pretty, Daisuke!" Sarah mused. She began to run after it.

"Sarah! Don't run!" Daisuke yelled after her. He started to chase her. Rukia laughed as she watched them head for the orb.

"Hm…" she said without thinking, "What if Ichigo and I were like that…"

_"Mommy! Aren't the flowers pretty?" A small girl with Rukia's eyes and Ichigo's hair spoke with amazement._

"_Why, yes they are…" Rukia sat next to her in the field of flowers. Ichigo walked up next to her. _

"_Not as pretty as you." He said as he bent over to pat his child. The girl laughed, "Daddy! You're messing up my hair!" She began to run and Ichigo ran playfully after her. Rukia watched them with a smile as they played in the endless field of flowers._

'Wait!' Rukia thought to herself, 'Why did I imagine myself with Ichigo?' Her heart pounded underneath her breast. She felt her face burn.

Daisuke noticed she stopped, "Rukia? Are you coming?"

Regaining her composure, Rukia nodded, "Yes. Sorry Daisuke." She ran over to them and the orb. Just a few simple taps of that orb, and she's reunited with Ichigo.

…………………………………………………………….

Clang!

The Joushi's sword made contact with a yellow, triangular barrier. Ishida looked up. He knew that barrier.

"Inoue!" He looked back towards the stairs. Orihime ran down them, keeping her focus on the barrier.

"How are you doing that without your hair pins?" Ishida questioned. The Joushi confiscated them, just like everyone's weapons.

Orihime shrugged, "I don't know…I just saw you in trouble…."

Ishida saw she really didn't know. He decided to accept that as he looked down at Aomori. She was bleeding profusely.

"Ishida….I have arrows…and a bow…" Aomori said slowly.

"Really? Where?"

"It's next to where my sword was…"

Not bothering to ask how she knew he was an archer, he signaled to Orihime to fetch the arrows. Orihime, being closer to the arrows than he was, grabbed them off the wall and tossed them to Ishida.

"Protect Aomori-san!" Ishida said to Orihime. She nodded and ran over to the old woman, keeping her barrier strong.

Ishida left from behind the barrier to the path of the angry Joushi. The Akuma was back up again, to make matters worse.

Ishida, without hesitation, pulled out one of the rusty arrows and stradled it across the bow. The Joushi laughed, "An old arrow like that would barely cut through paper!"

With an over inflated ego, the Joushi began to strike. Ishida didn't even blink as he let the arrow cut the wind before him.

"SHIT!" The Joushi fell onto his knees, the sword clanging at his side. The Akuma tenderly licked his masters face, trying to heal the wound the arrow caused. "ARGH!" The Joushi pushed the dog-like demon away as he tried to pull the arrow out of his eye.

"Don't think I'll let you off scot-free" Ishida said to the Akuma with poison in his voice. He positioned his arrow to make direct contact with the Akuma's heart.

The demon whimpered and backed down, ready to face death. Apparently the weakness of its master was equivalent to its own.

Suddenly, Ishida didn't feel so cold hearted. He looked at the creature with a trace of pity evident in his eyes.

"But you…you hurt Aomori-san…" He strengthened his grip on the arrow.

The Akuma nodded in understanding and awaited its punishment.

Ishida's hand began to shake, "Why…why are you just taking this!?!"

Orihime watched Ishida struggle to fire. Aomori sat half-way up, propped by her good arm, "Ishida! The demon only acted on his master's behalf. Kill the master, and the Akuma is only a neutral creature, neither good nor evil."

As soon as the words left Aomori's lips, Ishida turned the arrow on the Joushi, who was still writhing in pain.

The Akuma went in front of the arrows path, trying to protect his master.

"Please!" Ishida pleaded, "Get out of the way!"

The Akuma only looked up at him with emotionless eyes.

"MOVE!" Ishida commanded it this time.

Suddenly, as though something in its mind clicked, the Akuma obeyed. He moved idly out of the way as though he had no intention of saving the Joushi.

"Good boy…" Ishida praised the demon as he let his arrow pierce the Joushi's heart.

"GARLGHGHH!" The Joushi's screams sounded like somebody drowning. He began to foam at the mouth as he melted into nothing. And just as suddenly as he began screaming, silence reigned over the room.

"Aomori-san!" Ishida said immediately. He rushed over to her and examined her arm.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, child. I wasn't long for this world anyway…"

"Don't say that!" Orihime cried.

Aomori wouldn't hear of it, "Now hush. I'm going to die in about an hour…but you guys must leave before then. Ishida, take the arrows. Orihime, take these." Aomori handed Orihime a pair of familiar hairpins. "Now, these aren't the same ones the Joushi confiscated from you, but they'll work just as well. Now you two get going now, or else the Joushi's making their way here will get you."

Ishida felt the Akuma rub against his leg as he listened to Aomori. He looked down to see calm, warm eyes looking back up at him.

"It seems your it's master now, Ishida," Aomori said, "That command you gave it earlier issued you to be it's master till death do you part."

Ishida hesitantly petted the demon. Though the fur was made purely of flames, it felt cool to the touch.

"Now go, children, and take the Akuma with you! The Joushi are almost here!"

The two Shuujins nodded and began to head for the door. Ishida paused as he stood in the doorway.

"What is it Ishida?" Aomori asked, awaiting her death.

"How do you know all of this?"

Aomori laughed and laughed.

"We need to go, Ishida! I can hear the Joushi!" Orihime pleaded from behind.

"….." Ishida saw Aomori whisper something. His eyes widened as he lip-read her words.

"Today, Ishida!" Orihime pushed him out and closed the door behind them.

Quickly they ran back into the forest, the Akuma close behind them. All the while, Aomori's word repeated over and over in Ishida's head:

"The foolishness of her highness is wiser than us."

**

* * *

**

**And thus I continue to stretch out Ichigo's and Rukia's reuniting, I didn't include Urahara's group, and I made Ishida befriend a demon. Why? I unno. But anyway, the next chapter will have Urahara and the rest. The Nazukego will be included too. Okies, till next time!**

**Also, here's what the names and titles of these people mean:**

**Joushi: Superior**

**Shuujin: Prisoner**

**Akuma: Demon**

**Nazukego: Godchild (note, even though the Bleach characters know this as his name, it is really his title.)**

**Aoi: Blue**

**Fuyutsuki: Wintermoon**

**Taishou: Symmetry**

**Nanoru: It's not a Japanese word, but I intend for her name to mean "Sympathy".**

**Tkute (Tanikute)- Once again, a Runa word. I intend for it to mean Rambunctious. **

**If anyone has trouble recognizing the significance the name has with the character, feel free to ask in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to some reason i don't know, i have to use lines to show the difference between the changes in characters with a line instead of a string of periods. if you don't get what i mean, you may have noticed that there are a lot of lines. Really, i think they make the page look messy, but i have no choice.**

"There we go…blue." Daisuke said with a smile.

Rukia felt her heart beat triple time as she watched him open the gate. She was stopped in mid-beat as Sarah attacked her from behind.

"Come on lady! Let's go!" She said enthusiastically.

Even though Rukia couldn't understand what she was saying, she knew what she meant. The impaitentence in her voice clearly meant "Let's get going!"

Daisuke smiled and lightly pushed the girl off, "Sorry, Rukia."

Rukia shook her head, not a problem."

Then the three of them entered the land known as Fuyutsuki.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep. The rythmitic sounds coming from Nanoru's side of the room were keeping him awake.

He couldn't tell if it was snoring, or just low breathing, but it certainly was something alien to him. Sort of like a person playing their emotion out on a drum…and it was beautiful.

Finally, Ichigo gave up on sleeping. He got up from his bed and walked about the room. Even in the dark, he managed not to bump into anything. Eventually, he found himself at the front door.

As soon as he opened it, Taishou stood before him.

"Hey, Ichigo!"Taishou whispered excitedly, "Wanna see my sister's room?"

Ichigo thought, ""I don't know if she'd like that."

Taishou rolled his eyes, "She's such a tyrant. Don't let her get to you."

"Tyrant?" Ichigo questioned. "She didn't seem like one to me."

Taishou took Ichigo's hand and began leading him down the hall, "She's always nice to strangers. But really she loves control. She's also a perfectionist. In fact, cleaning up Lilium's manor was all her idea."

"Really?" Ichigo was shocked, "But I thought you guys have been doing this for years!"

"That's what she wanted me to tell you, but it's pretty new. It all happened a year ago when she found a silver liquid in her tub. She thought it was lunestian lood and freaked out."

"Whoa…" Ichigo said as they stopped in front of a door. "So that's when she declared the manor be cleaned?"

Taishou yawned, "Not exactly. First, she had to be watched."

"Watched?"

"Yeah, cause she went crazy."

Now Ichigo was really confused, but he had no time to ask questions as Taishou swung open the door.

* * *

"This whole book is a pile of bull."

Urahara looked throught the Yuubi na Hon with disgust. What was worst of all, it was this bull that had changed his life.

"Urahara, there's nothing around here to eat." Ururu looked through the partially singed house, trying to find some food.

Sado appeared at the top of the stairs, "It seems that Ishida and Orihime was here not too long ago..." In his hands was a lock of hair caugh in a used arrow. Ishida's hair.

Urahara tucked the book under his arm, "Well then, they must have been behind the burning of this place, obviously." Then he turned to Ururu, "We have the forest. There has to be something out there to eat. Don't worry."

Ururu took comfort in his words. Ever since she and Jinta have been seperated, he was all she had. Even though Jinta was always mean to her, he was still her friend.

"Is being here really any better than being in the prison?" Sado asked out of the blue.

Urahara thought. Then, with a smirk, he said, "Yes. Now, let's have fun with it, shall we?"

Rukia's eyes widened with the beauty of Fuyutsuki.

"It seems so...unreal..." She whispered.

Sarah watched her intently. Something about the look in her eyes upsetted Daisuke.

"Sarah, don't stare."

"Do you like her, Daisuke?" Sarah asked, still staring.

Daisuke's face was flushed, "W-what?!"

"Do you like her?" she asked again, her eyes never wavering.

"No, Sarah! Don't ask such stupid questions!"

Sarah finally moved her gaze to a frozen pond, much to Daisue's relief.

All this time, Rukia hadn't noticed the events going on around her. She was too interested in the snow gently falling on the ice skaters. No one seemed to realize they were dead. Everything was very much alive.

"Um...Let's go, Rukia." Daisuke said, stuttering.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Rukia said, noticing his blush.

He just covered his face and walked ahead, "Let's go find who you were looking for."

Rukia nodded and followed obediently.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes were filled with the color black. The linen was black. The ceiling was black. The doors and the handles were black. Everything was black but the walls. Because of it's dark surroundings, the walls seemed to be made from pure light. They were that bright.

"What's with all of the black?" He asked, breathlessly.

Taishou jumped on the bed and pulled out a bag of chips. From where, Ichigo didn't see.

"This happened after she went mad." He said between chomps.

Ichigp sat down next to him as Taishou continued, "You see, after the silver liquid incident, she regressed back into the day when i killed myself...she told you, right? Well, anyway, she began to scream obscenities to everyone, calling them beasts and poor excuses for human beings..." He swallowed his chips, "But really she was directing it all at our father. Someone realized this and tried to calm her down. But it only made things worse."

Ichigo watched him jump off the bed and open a nearby drawer. He pulled out a knife.

"She ended up trying to kill any male at the age of 43 with this very knife. You see, that's how old my dad was. Anyway, she ended up trying to kill this guy she met named Daisuke, right? He wasn't 43, but he bore striking resemblence to our father. Once you're killed in heaven, the killer is sent to hell and the victim is reformed, but is forced to bear an incision on their body. There's more to the scar, but I didn't sit through the whole lecture given to me by Lilium." He put more chips in his mouth, "So, Nanoru ended up being sent to hell. There, she was tourtured beyond belief. She was asked to do obscence things that she still has nightmares about. Finally, I was able to get Lilium to have her back, but she can't leave Fuyutsuki. I can, but she can't. That's when she felt so much respect for Lilium that she had to repay her. She decided to keep her manor in shape."

Ichigo looked around the room, "That doesn't quie explain the black..."

"That was the color my father hated the most.She wears it everyday in defiance."

"You don't seem affected by your death, Taishou." Ichigo asked, his mind jumping from one questio to another.

Taishou shrugged, "I'm over it. I was stupid and easily influenced. If I had made it to this age while i was alive, the thought would never have crossed my mind."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think of Taishou. He rambled on and on like a child, but there seemed to be something deeper...something more to this Lunestian kid.

Suddenly, a loud knock rang through the house. "Who could that be?" Taishou asked himself.

Ichigo nodded in slight agreement. Who could that be?

* * *

"Salun." A very pale womaan bowed deeply at the door. "I'm sorry, i mean Hello. My Japanese is rusty. Welcome to Lilium's manor. Are you looking to stay here?"

Rukia, and Sarah were shocked at her paleness. It looked as though she hadn't seen the sun in eons.

"Shalun Rknt Ichigo ksanlu?" Daisuke said with an unusual accent.

The woman, quite shocked, responded, "Tali? Orjini hairu?"

Daisuke turned to Rukia, "Is he tall with Orange hair?"

Rukia nodded, confused.

"Un" Daisuke grunted and nodded his head, a universal sign for yes.

"This way." The woman said, a shaky Japanese accent.

As they walked, Rukia couldn't help but ask, "What language was that. It certaintly wasn't chinese or spanish."

Daisuke tensed up, "It's Runa. the language of the people from the moon."

Rukia could tell he had been here before. And it seemed like he didn't have a good experience.

"He be in here...I'm sorry, he should be in here." The woman said, instantly correcting herself.

Daisuke bowed and walked into the room. Sarah and Rukia mimicked him and entered.

**Woot! Finally reunite, we see that urahara and the gang "rent" the Zaisan-jin's pad, and we're still wondering where the hell did Ishida and Orihime go! I'l update when i get the time. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"W-What are you doing in here?!?!?" Nanoru looked shocked, angry, and surprised all at the same time.

Ichigo and Taishou jumped up, frightened.

"Taishou, what is the meaning of this?!?!?"

"I was lonely and bored! I wanted to sleep with Ichigo!!" He whined, crying.

Ichigo glanced at him and his eyes widened. The tears were _forced_. Taishou was putting on an act.

"Ichigo, what did he tell you? What did he say?" She spoke in a frenzy.

Ichigo thought quickly, "He was telling me about one of the days he spent on the moon….something about a girl…"

"Yeah, you remember Teru, right Nanoru?" Taishou jumped in to Ichigo's aid.

Nanoru seemed to calm down a bit, "Oh yes…Teru…your best friend, right?"

Taishou nodded, "Yup. And Ichigo was promising to be mine, since Teru hasn't died."

Nanoru looked at Ichigo, "How sweet…" She smiled. Ichigo uneasily smiled back.

"Now, Taishou, don't bring people into my room without permission, ok?"

Taishou nodded, wiping his fake tears.

"Good. Come on Ichigo, it's late. We should get to be-" Suddenly a Lunestian woman spoke, "Gesuto!"

Taishou quickly left the room, "A guest is here! Come on Ichigo!!"

Ichigo pushed past Nanoru and followed the six year old.

* * *

"I found some berries!!" Ururu was excited as she plucked the fruit from the branches.

Sado was right behind her, holding a bucket to place the fruit in.

"Great! See, I told you we'd have food." Urahara said with warmth. As he spoke, he finished the last few pages of the Yuubi na hon.

"Why do you keep reading it if it's stupid?" Sado asked.

Urahara sighed, "Because to defeat your enemy, you have to think like him."

"Who's our enemy?"

Urahara laughed, "Where have you been? Our enemy is clearly the Nazukego." Is laughter stopped as abruptly as it began, "But we'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

The Akuma licked Ishida's hand tenderly as the three of them sat down for a rest. Orihime washed her face in the nearby strem as Ishida thought about their next move.

"We need a plan.." he said quietly.

"A plan for what?" Orihime sat next to him on the large boulder.

"A plan to make our lives easier…" Ishida said vaguely.

The Akuma sensed his distress and nudged his hand. Ishida looked down at it.

"We should name it." He said suddenly.

"It?" Orihime asked.

"Yes…we can't just keep calling it an Akuma."

"No, I mean why did you call it an "it"? It's an organism, not an inanimate object."

Ishida sighed, "Yes, but Akuma lack gender…it's not necessary because the reproduce using their fallen ashes….kinda like a phoenix except a brand new Akuma is born."

Orihime pouted, "I still think it's wrong to call him and "it". He looks like a boy dog to me."

"Fine, he'll be a boy….and since he's a fire-type, we should name him accordingly."

Orihime thought, "How about Flame?"

"There's no creativity in that."

"Hey! I thought it was creative!!"

"Set your standards a little higher then…"

"You're so mean!" Orihime said with a laugh. It was the first time she laughed in years.

It brought Ishida such a light-hearted feeling, that he began to laugh as well.

The Akuma jumped around happily, wanting to get in the fun.

"You know," Orihime said between breaths, "I don't remember ever seeing you laugh…"

Ishida looked away, "It's been known to happen."

Orihime smiled, completely oblivious to his discomfort, "I love your laugh. I'd like to hear it more often."

Ishida blushed so deep, his skin was redder than a tomato.

"Ishida?" Orihime asked, concerned.

"I'm fine….let's try thinking of a name again."

"Okay…how about….flame?"

Ishida sighed again, "This is going to take a while…"

* * *

"Salun to Nulas. Hello and Welcome to Lillium's Manor." Taishou said with respect and clarity. He bowed low to show his gratitude.

"Thank-you." The guests said in unison, bowing as well.

Ichigo finally made it downstairs and stood next to Taishou. "Welcome!" He said out of breath.

The three guest stood….two of them stood in shock.

"I….Ichigo?" Rukia's voice was soft.

Ichigo blinked several times, trying to make sure she was real.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia ran into his arms, his embracement closing the gap in her heart.

"Y-you!" Taishou said in sheer terror. He only stared at the man before him, who stare back with an opposite expression.

"Hi." Daisuke said.

"Don't say hi like nothing happened! You gotta get out of here!" Taishou said with urgency.

"What's he saying Daisuke? What's going on?" Sarah demanded.

"Taishou, who is it?" Nanoru made her way slowly down the stairs.

"Come on!" Taishou pushed Daisuke out of the lobby and stuffed them in a broom closet.

"It seems Ichigo's friend and a young American girl are our guest." Taishou said quickly and convincingly.

"Oh, how sweet!" Nanoru said looking at Sarah. Then she turned her eyes to the hugging couple. They didn't even seem to notice the events going on around them. Nanoru's smile melted.

"Ahem." Nanoru said coldly.

"Oh!" Ichigo and Rukia separated, embarrassed.

"Um…This is Rukia….the friend I was talking about earlier…Rukia…this is Nanoru." Ichigo stammered.

Rukia bowed, "Nice to meet you, Nanoru."

"Likewise." Nanoru said with no feeling. Then she turned to Sarah and sweetly smiled, "Hello there! How'd you end up finding this place?" Nanoru spoke perfect English as well.

"I _was_ here with my dad but..."

She looked to see Taishou giving odd hand signals...

She stuttered, "B-but….he decided to go back to Aoi….because we left stuff…with my sister, who is 16 and is constantly leaving the house because she's a rebel and stuff." Sarah began to lie easier as she settled on a story.

As she planned, Nanoru became bored from her long tale of her imaginary sister, "That's nice, dear. Come, I'll prepare a room for you."

As soon as the two left, Rukia started asking questions, "Where's Daisuke?"

Taishou looked towards the broom closet. Rukia got the hint, "Why?"

"Because…."

"Because he was the one Nanoru stabbed about a year ago…" Ichigo finished.

"What?" Rukia was shocked.

Taishou nodded, "He's right. And if she sees him again….who knows what she'll do…"

**Another chapter completed. Hooray for me!!! And you! Give yourselfs a round of applause!! WOOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you read anywhere that Ishida named the Akuma Pheonix, it was my earlier choice for a name and i forgot to change it...so yeah, I think i fixed it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay! Okay! I have a great name!!" Orihime was excited as she finally came up with a name "How about we call him Kami? You know, like a fire god or something?"

Ishida though about it, "Kami….not bad. Good job Orihime!"

Orihime beamed "Thanks!!"

Ishida felt his face burn, so he quickly turned from her to the waiting Akuma, "You're name is Kami." He said with no authority.

The dog demon just scratched his ears and sniffed his crotch.

"I think you need more force, Ishida…" Orihime suggested.

Ishida sighed, "Okay. AKUMA!"

The demon sat straight up and at attention, "Your name is Kami!"

It barked once, nodded, and stood on it's four legs.

Orihime's eyes sparkled, "I want to try it out!"

"Go ahead."

She cleared her throat," Akuma."

The demon ignored her.

"Kami."

I came yipping and licking happily at her hands, "It works!" She said, smiling.

Ishida stood up, "Great. Now that we know how to control it, it should come in handy when we prepare to fight the Nazukego."

Orihime nodded reluctantly, "But it'll take an army…."

Gripping his bow, Ishida responded, "Then that's just what were going to get."

……………………………………………………..

"An army?" Ururu was unsure. How could they form an army when most people were in prison.

"Yes," repeated Urahara, "An army. How else can we win?"

Sado nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea, but where do we start?"

"First, we should find Ishida and Orihime…it wasn't one of my brightest ideas to split up with them…"

"But that's only five people!" Ururu said, still unconvinced, "Hardly an army."

Sado jumped in, "But we could break more people out of the prison…"

"No…that'll be too much work and might jeopardize our lives…" Urahara thought rationally.

"There's has to be someway…." Sado looked out the charred window. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Urahara, you said that the Yuubi na Hon was a pile of bull right?"

"Right…"

"But that bull was able to control us for six years?"

"Correct…."

Sado held a look of confidence, "I think I know how to begin our army."

…………………………………………………………………….

"Even though we've only been separated for possibly a day…It fel like forever…" Rukia's eyes were teary as she and Ichigo sat in Taishou's room.

Ichigo let her rest her head on his lap as he thought about the current situation.

"How are we going to get Daisuke out of here?" He asked, worried.

"Eventually, we'll get him out. But first we have to find a way to take Sarah out with him without Nanoru getting suspici-!"

"Here's your dinner, Ichigo!" Nanoru busted in before Rukia could finish.

She was smiling brightly with black lipstick on…in fact, she was dressed really nicely. She had sparkling silver earrings on, with a seductive short black dress. Her toes were done as well and a large diamond hung from the chain around her neck. Her Silver hair was in an updo, which made her look more mature.

"Oh…uh, thanks…" Ichigo took the tray of warm food from her. Then, much to his surprise, Nanoru took a seat on the other side of him.

"I hope you like it!" She said, batting her long eyelashes, "It took forever to make!"

Ichigo lifted the silver cover, and gazed in awe at the Japanese food before him.

Every piece was carefully placed. The shrimp tempura sushi layed neatly on the right, the Salmon onigiri sat in a circle on the left. Takoyaki cooled off on the top as shrimp dumplings steamed on the bottom. And right in the center was a dip that was unfamiliar to him.

Ichigo stopped staring long enough to take a ball of takoyaki and dip it in the sauce. The instant it passed his lips, he felt his whole body melt.

"This…this is fantastic!" Ichigo said truthfully.

Nanoru was estatic, "Really?!"

"Really! And this sauce…what is it?"

"Oh it's a bunch of things: Soy sauce, a bit of teriyaki, but not too much! Salt…"

Rukia sat on the other side of Ichigo, listening to Nanoru break down her special sauce by ingredient. She wondered if Ichigo would ever ask her to taste…

"Wow, I would've never guessed!" Ichigo stuffed some onigiri in his mouth, "And it all taste so authentic! Like it's straight form the land of the rising sun!"

Rukia felt her anger rise. The way Ichigo was shoveling that food, she'd be surprised to get a nibble.

"WELL I HOPE IT'S GOOD!" She yelled suddenly, causing Ichigo to choke on his food.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?!?!" Nanoru helped him swallow. Rukia didn't stick around to see the aftermath. She was gone.

……………………………………………………………

"Why did you put Dad into the janitor's closet?!" Sarah looked menacingly at Taishou, whom she had tied to her bed in the guest room.

"I told you already!" Taishou said, speaking clear English, "I can't let my older sister see him!"

"Wrong answer." Sarah loosened her grip on the rope she held. It lowered the heavy dresser that hovered above Taishou.

"AHH! BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!!" Taishou struggled to get off the bed, "If she sees him, she might kill him!!"

That satisfied Sarah, "Oh. Okay."

Taishou was about to speak, when he saw her completely let go of the rope. "AHHHH!" he shut his eyes to await the after-after life.

CRASH!

Taishou trembled as the sound of impact resounded. But, realizing that he felt no pain, he opened one eye. In amazement, he opened them both to see the dresser was knocked into the opposing wall. A harsh foot print was embedded in the wood.

"You still didn't explain why she might kill him, though." Sarah said, taking some splinters out of her sneaker.

Taishou was too busy trying to digest what just happened, "Did you just knock that huge dresser…."

"It was nothing. But now back to business…"

"Who are you?" Taishou interrupted.

Sarah looked at him with anger. She HATED being cut short. But she decided to let it slide, "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

Taishou nodded obediently.

"Okay…" Sarah lowered her voice to a whisper, "In truth…I'm a goddess."

**I'm doing the next chapter now!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"A…A goddess?" Taishou was astounded.

Sarah nodded, "Yes. The Goddess of might: Rosaria.

"Rolled sara?" Taishou tried to pronounce it.

"NO! ROW-SER-RIA! Rosaria. It's a name in the language of the gods. It means strength."

"Wait a minute!" Taishou thought, "You're too young to be a goddess."

"No I'm not! I'm old enough to be your grand mother's GREAT grand mother's mother!"

Taishou looked skeptical, "But why do I have to keep this a secret?"

Sarah leaned in close, "Because I'm on a mission. I have to protect my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother Nova. She's the goddess of Aoi. She's the one who sent Daisuke to me."

"Why?"

Sarah sighed, "Because, he's the key…man, you don't know anything!" She pouted.

Taishou began to pout as well, "How was I supposed to know? I thought it was a secret!"

Sarah thought, "Oh yeah….you're right. Okay, I guess I'll continue."

Taishou leaned in closer for the rest of the tale…

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran up and down the stair looking for her.

"Rukia!" He called again. Still no answer.

"Just leave her." Nanoru said, a bit upset. She checked a mirror to make sure she was still pretty.

"No way!" Ichigo said, shocked at her response, "I would never leave Rukia!"

"Really?" Rukia peeked out of a door not too far from Ichigo.

Ichigo ran up to her and embraced her, "Really! What made you ever think I would?!"

Rukia just shook her head and smiled, "Never you mind. I have something important to tell you, anyway."

"Let's go to Taishou's room." Ichigo suggested.

Rukia nodded and proceeded to follow him.

"See you later then…Ichigo…." Nanoru said quietly.

But it seemed that Ichigo didn't hear as he talked with Rukia the entire way.

Nanoru felt a pang go through her body as she heard the door shut.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, "Why can't you see what I feel?"

………………………………………………………………………………..

Sado lead the way through the woods with the other two in tow.

"Do you know where you're going?" Urahara questioned, pushing a branch out of his way.

Sado nodded, "Yes. It seems that the Akuma tracks are in synch with Ishida's."

Urahara and Ururu looked down. They hadn't even noticed the footprints below them.

"But where's Orihime's prints?" Urahara thought, noticing the missing pair.

Sado couldn't answer.

"I think we should hurry" Ururu suggested, "Something may have happened to her!"

They quickened their pace and hope to whatever real god that they were safe.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ahhh, thanks Kami. My legs were tired." Orihime sat on the large demon as they trekked through the forest. Neither of them really knew where to go.

"Ishida!"

The group turned wildly trying to find the source of the call. It was so sudden and urgent, that Ishida readied his arrow.

Then it dawned on him, "That sounded like Urahara! Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to yell around here?!" Ishida was angry, but relieved at the same time.

"Ishida!" Urahara called again.

"We have to go to him, or he might get himself caught!" Orihime said fearfully.

"But we can't really follow his voice…I can't tell which direction it's coming from!"

"Get on my back." Orihime said eerily.

Ishida looked to see her blank expression as she spoke in a monotone, "Get on my back and I'll take you to your friends."

"Orihime?" Ishida touched her. Her skin felt like ice.

"BARK!" Kami grabbed Ishida's attention.

Suddenly, Ishida put two and two together, "You can control people…"

Orihime nodded without emotion, "Yes. But only when necessary. Please, get on my back. I'll follow their scent."

Ishida got on Kami's back, and the demon flew at amazing speeds towards the yelling Urahara.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Taishou thought he got it, "So what you're saying is that Daisuke is what the Nazukego is after…because with the thing inside him-!"

"Not _thing_! The jewel!"

"Okay, because with the _jewel_ inside he can become a true god? And with that power he can diminish the other gods and be one almighty ruler?"

"Right. Mom never really explained what the jewel was or it's name, but I know it's important." Sarah said, nodding.

Taishou thought, "Then this isn't good."

Sarah felt his urgency, "Why? What do you mean?"

"My sister stabbed him a few years back…and she made an incision on his chest…"

Sarah nodded, "Okay…so?"

"If what you say is true, wouldn't the power of the jewel eventually kill him into nothing? There is nothing after 2 deaths….you just cease to exist."

Sarah froze. She thought of the jewel beating in his swollen chest. How easily it can break through the marred flesh…

"We have to get him to a safe place!" She thought, "So that if that becomes the case, no one can get the jewel!"

The two children nodded. They had a mission which by all cost must be carried out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What?!" Ichigo was dumfounded, "Celeste was overthrown the same time the Nazukego came to earth?!"

Rukia nodded, "That's what the blue goddess, Nova said….I can't help but feel that she knew more, but held back…."

Ichigo stood, "Then we must find her! Celeste must be brought back to power!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Ichigo thought. He didn't really know. "I guess…because it's the right thing to do…."

Rukia smiled, "That works for me."

**Dun, dun DUN!!!!!!!! And the plot thickens. And don't worry, I'm not just throwing crap in the pot and calling it stew. All of this will have a great significance in the end. Just think of it like the second movie to every trilogy: It makes no sense, but will be answered in the third movie. The first part was just introducing the characters….oh wait, I' m rambling now……okay, till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"An Army..." Ishida processed Urahahra's thought. "It's plausable, but is it possible?"

Urahara nodded, "It has to be."

"And it will" Sado finished.

The other's were still unsure of what he intended to do to get an army, but he seemed so confident that none of them worried.

"Do we have access to any paper? A pen?" Sado asked out of the blue.

Everyone looked to everyone else. Several heads shook.

"I'll need it to start my plan." Sado looked a bit peeved.

"Usually, something as simple as a pen and paper would be easy to obtain..." Ishida began. Though he left it open-ended, the end of the sentence of clear.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Orihime jumped to her feet, "Let's go find some!"

Ururu looked unsure, "But where? We are still in the middle of nowhere."

Urahara stood next to Orihime, "Well, not actually...I believe there is a zaisan-jin town nearby..."

That seemed to brighten everyone's spirits.

"Hopefully," he continued, "They are as nice as the old lady you mentioned, Aomori-san."

Ishida and Orihime nodded s they said in unision, "Hopefully."

* * *

_**Hush my dear...don't you cry...**_

_**I'll sing you an enchanted lullaby**_

_**It's magic will wipe your tears,**_

_**Stop the evil and fight your fears...**_

Nanoru sat on the steps, singing quietly to herself. She could hear Ichigo and Rukia conversing in her bedroom.

"I can help...I know I can..." She said with a tear down her cheek. Her mascara ran down the pale surface.

"Nanoru!" A call from the top of the stairs startled the Lunestian.

"I-Ichigo?" She stuttered

"We're going to need your help!" He said, with a valiant smile.

The turmoil in Nanoru's heart began to lighten ten fold.

"Really?!" She said like a child.

"Really."

This time, tears of joy sprang into her eyes. _"Maybe I can break through to him..." _She thought to herself. _"Maybe I DO have a chance!"_

"I'm glad you agreed to lend your assitance." Rukia bowed her thanks.

Nanoru glared at her. _"I guess I'll have to put up with her if I want Ichigo..." _she thought.

"It's my pleasure." Nanoru stood to bow as well.

Rukia smiled broadly, "We're going to need your knowledge of Fuyutsuki. And also anything you know about the Goddesses and Gods."

"I can definetly help then!" Nanoru forced a smile back. _"Perhaps this'll be harder then I thought..."_

* * *

"Daisuke!" Sarah called out.

"Shh!" Taishou put a finger to his lips, "My sister's not supposed to know he's here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Sarah said, a bit dissapointed that she was being told what to do.

They ran down the hall and towards the steps to see Nanoru, Ichigo, and Rukia talking.

"Oh no!" Sarah gasped.

"What?" Taishou couldn't see past her.

"You're sister's on the steps. We can't get Dai."

"Crud..." Taishou thought a bit. Suddenly, he got an idea, "My sister would get suspicious if I go into the broom closet...but not if there's a mess to clean up..."

"What are you thinking?" Sarah said, seeing where this was headed.

"We have to make a mess," Taishou confirmed her suspicions, "It has to be something Nanoru can see, but not know it's our fault."

"Hmm...how about in the kicthen?" Sarah suggested

"No. She rarely goes in...she's usually on the uppermost floors."

"Okay...then how about a bathroom?"

"That's good! But what?"

"Clog the toilet?"

"Perfect!" Taishou was geting excited, "but how do we get it so she's the one that notices it first?"

They were both quiet. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

They looked up to see the three teenagers heading in there direction.

"Oh no!" Sarah said, exsaperated, "They're coming!"

"Quick! I go clog the toilet, you make her have to use it!"

"What?!" Said said, confused, "What do you mean make her use it?"

"I DUNNO!" Taishou was already down the hall by now, so he was yelling, "MAKE HER DRINK SOMETHING!"

Sarah watched him disappear down a corner. She gulped, "Well, here goes nothing..."

* * *

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Ururu complained. She began trudging her feet uncharacteristically and moaning.

"Not much farther." Urahara said...just like he did an hour ago.

"Here," Orihime cooed, "You can ride on Kami."

Responding to his name, Kami ran over to Ururu and waited for her to climb on.

"He looks like he's made of fire...wouldn't he burn?" Ururu was scared.

"No, not at all." Orihime insisted, "Let me help you."

She lifted the child and placed her on the demon. "See?"

Ururu was still a bit shaky, but soon calmed down. In fact, she began to like the cool feel of the fur against her skin.

"Thank-you Inoue-san." She said gratefully.

Orihime smiled, "Oh please call me Orihime! Inoue-san makes me sound old!"

The two girls laughed.

Urahara and Ishida were disturbed.

Urahahra began, "When did she start acting so..."

"Wierd? Scary? Motherly?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Which one?"

"Wierd."

"OH." Ishida said, relieved, "I thought you meant motherly."

"Oh, and that too."

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because "motherly" and "Orihime" in the same context makes me feel uneasy..."

"Why? It's not like she'll want kids from you or something..."

Ishida's face went hot.

"OH! I see..." Urahara always thought there was something, but now he was sure.

"Now you see what?!" Ishida tried to get the blush out his face.

Sado sighed as the two of them fought, "Can we keep going? The village isn't far."

Ishida and Urahara calmed down...for now.

* * *

"HEY NANORU!!"

Nanoru nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name.

"Oh hi...Sarah, was it?" she said, sitting on her knees to become level with the child.

"Yup, that's me! Hey, do you want to...ah...play something?!"

Nanoru looked back at Ichigo and Rukia, "Not now dear. I have something important to d-!"

"PLEEEEEASE!" Sarah cut her off.

Nanoru was never one to turn down a child, "Oh, okay!" She looked back at the two, "Sorry. I'll be there in a second."

Ichigo nodded, "No problem."

They walked past them and into another room.

Nanoru sighed, "What was it you wanted to play?"

Sarah thought, "I'm not in the mood to play anymore. I"m thirsty now!"

"Thirsty?"

"Yes! Is there anything to drink?"

"Sure there is. Follow me."

Sarah took the Lunestians hand and they walked back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

_"I hope Taishou's having no problems..."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?!" Taishou was pissed as he waited in the bathroom, "It doesn't take that long to clog a toilet!"

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Ah! Um...Occupied!" He said in Runa, hoping it was Nanoru.

"What?" Came a Japanese response.

"I said Occupied!" Taishou switched his language, dissapointed to hear the male voice.

"Are you going to be out soon, I really have to go..."

"Just give me a minute!" Taishou's heart began to beat, _"Hurry up, Sarah!"_

* * *

"Aoi Tenshi...Blue Angel." Urahara read the sign on the up coming Village.

"Blue angel? Why's it called that?" Ururu asked, still atop Kami.

"I don't know, but we might find out." Ishida predicted as they entered.

"WELCOME TO THE BLUE ANGEL VILLAGE!"

The five of them were shocked. "WHAT?!"

"I said welcome!" It was some random old guy with facial hair. He was dressed in a fancy blue suit with silver buttons and a silver cane to boot.

"Erm...thanks." Sado said uneasily, "Do you happen to have a pen...or paper. Or better yet, both?"

"I can't say I do..." The man stroked his white beard, "But I know that we sell both in the shop!"

"Sell?" Orihime said worried.

"Well yes!" The man replied, "You weren't going to get it for free!" His laugh sounded as though he was going to run out of breath and collapse any minute.

"But...but we don't have any money!" Ururu said with big eyes.

"No money? Aren't you folks...oh wait..." Finally, the man took note of their clothes. Though Ishida and Orihime were dressed in Zaisan-jin attire from Aomori's Manor, the other three were still dressed as Shuujins.

"I see..." The man pondered, "Well, usually, we're supposed to send your type away. But I'll trust that you guys are not up to no good..."

The five of them waited paitiently for his response. It seemed to be taking longer than usual...

"Sir?" Orihime tried to remind him they were there.

"Oh, right!" Well, then you may come in, but you must get a job."

"Another one?!" Ishida said, dumbfounded.

"How else does one make money? Don't be stupid." The man said matter-of-factly.

The Shuujins sighed. But it was something that had to be done.

* * *

"Have another!" Sarah urged Nanoru. They were sitting at a kitchen table with a half empty gallon of fruit punch.

"I thought you said _you_ were thirsty..." Nanoru said, for she was the only one drinking.

"I am, but first I think you need another drink." Sarah was getting impaitient, _"How long does it take for it to go through?"_

Suddenly, Nanoru began fidgeting. "Oh...I need to..."

"Right this way!" Sarah said relived, _"Just hold on Taishou!"_

* * *

"I said another minute!" Taishou was irritated. _"There are about 10 other bathrooms in this manor, but this guy had to choose this one!"_

"You said another minute almost an hour ago!" The man complained.

"There are other bathrooms you know!" Taishou retorted.

"Well, fine!" Taishou heard his footsteps as he left.

"Finally!" He said relived.

Yet again, another knock banged at the door.

"IT"S OCCUPIED!" Taishou screamed.

"Taishou? Is that you? Are you almost done?" It was Nanoru, much to Taishou's relief.

"Yes!" He got off the floor and opened the door, "It's all yours."

The two kids watched as she ran inside and shut the door.

"3...2...1"

"TAISHOU! Get a plunger!" Nanoru yelled.

"Bingo." Taishou smiled. The two of them ran down the stairs and towards the broom closet. But none of them were prepared for what they saw next...

"WHERE IS HE??!?!?!"

**Erm...okay another chapter done. **


End file.
